


Where We Belong

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Pregnancy, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stargate Rare Pairings Ficathon 2009. Prompt: the good news and the bad news.

When Samantha came out of the examining room she looked paler than when she had entered. Teal’c stood, putting down the old copy of People he had been perusing while waiting. The doctor spoke to her once more, handing her a small brown bag. Samantha just nodded before moving away. She looked up to see him and tried to smile. He went over to her.

“Are you well?”

“Yeah, it’s….let’s just go home, please?”

He raised an eyebrow but gave a small incline of his head. He gently steered her out to the parking lot and to her car. She let him hold the door for her as she climbed into the passenger seat. He closed the door, watching as she buckled her belt and leaned against the window. Teal’c was worried but he knew that Samantha, he could never think of her as just Sam, would tell him in time what the doctor had told her.

He drove her back to her house, thinking of everything that had happened to lead to this moment. It was a shame that Samantha had become sick when he was visiting. They did not often get the chance to be together on Earth at the same time. He was still guiding the Jaffa into the nation that he had always dreamed of. Samantha had just recently taken command of the USS General Hammond. She had been fine a few days ago, but she looked tired. Then the nausea had started. Teal’c had insisted she see a doctor, he had been keeping track of the news here on Earth and this swine flu made him cautious. Though how exactly a porcine creature was the cause of a disease he could not understand.

Humans were fragile; he had seen it many times while serving with Stargate Command and O’Neill. He had only recently experienced some of the failings that humanoids experienced. Without the healing properties of a symbiote he was somewhat susceptible to disease; tretonin did not protect him as a symbiote had. He had urged Samantha to go to the base as they always did when facing sickness, but she had declined. Teal’c had not pushed but it made him worry more that she would not, or could not; trust Carolyn Lam with this particular ailment.

When they reached her home, Samantha was out of the car before he had fully shut the vehicle down. He followed her into the house, concerned but patient. She went to the kitchen, turning on the kettle and filling it with water. She got out the items for making tea. She turned and held up a cup in question. He declined the offer and went into the living room to wait. Samantha obviously needed this time to herself. The whistle of the kettle told him she would be along shortly.

She settled into the chair across from him, cup in hand, feet tucked under her body. Years of practice kept him from asking her about the diagnosis. Dreyac had taught him well that women would talk about their problems when they were ready. Sam sipped her tea and Teal’c waited.

“I’m pregnant.”

The two words echoed through the room. Teal’c wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly, his heart speeding up, his stomach clenching. Then he looked into Samantha’s eyes. They shimmered with fear, love and tears. It was true. She was carrying his child.

“How?”  It wasn’t the best question he could have asked but it slipped out before he could take it back.

Samantha laughed a trembling sound. “Damned if I know. It shouldn’t be possible, but I am. With everything that’s happened to us in the last ten years, everything we’ve been through, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Is this why you did not want to go to Doctor Lam?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Last thing I want is to have a dozen or more tests run on me.”

Teal’c agreed. But now there was a big decision to make. On Chulak and amongst the Jaffa all life was sacred. Serving the Goa’uld depleted their numbers quickly so every child was welcome. The same was not always true here on Earth. He and Samantha had never even discussed children as they both thought it was impossibility.

“Whatever you decide, I will honor it,” he said slowly, leaning forward to take her hands.

“Oh, Teal’c,” she said, shedding the tears that she’d been holding back. “I’ve always thought I’d have kids, but then the Stargate program came along and….” He moved to take her in his arms, holding as she shook.

“Would you be required to give up command of the Hammond?” he asked.

“Eventually. How would we handle being parents?”

“Dreayac and I always wanted more, but it was not possible once I became First Prime. My duties for the SGC are not many. Master Bray’tac can help with my duties on the Jaffa council. If you decide to have this child it would be loved and cared for, Samantha. You could still have the career you desire.”

“Really?”

“I would not tell you this if I did not believe it was true. I would honor you, Samantha Carter. I would make you my wife and have a family with you, if you would wish that as well.”

“I guess I have to call General Landry and tell him the news, both good and bad.”

“What is the bad news?” Teal’c asked, confused. A child was good news, was it not?

“He’s going to have to call the President. There’s bound to be miles of red tape that come with an inter-galactic marriage and a half-alien child. He’s going to love us.”

Teal’c knew that she meant the last part sarcastically, but could not help but comment. “I thought that the General already felt much affection for us.”

Samantha just laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

 


End file.
